


Pedreiragem

by Mary_Spn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Spn/pseuds/Mary_Spn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninguém resiste a uma cantada de pedreiro. Jared Padalecki e Tahmoh Penikett são a prova disso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedreiragem

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic surgiu de uma brincadeira no twitter, quando sugeri que alguém escrevesse uma fanfic com Jared e Tahmoh, e as lindas Evysmin e Marina Morena começaram a me provocar e me incentivar a escrevê-la. Algumas falas nos diálogos da fanfic foram sugeridas lá. Acabei escrevendo sob a supervisão e ajuda de ambas. Obrigada, SUAS LINDAS! Foi muito divertido pra mim. Foi bom pra vocês? Huahuahua.

Pedreiragem

Capítulo Único.

Já era final de tarde, mas o sol ainda estava com força total. Jared olhou para a pilha de tijolos, desanimado, e passou as costas da mão pela testa, limpando seu suor. Ainda tinham muito trabalho a fazer antes de terminar o dia. Esfregou suas mãos uma na outra, sentindo os calos que ali se formaram e então na calça jeans surrada, tentando limpar um pouco do pó de cimento que acumulara. Tirou então sua camiseta, que já estava encharcada e passou o tecido pelos braços e peito, tentando secar um pouco do seu suor.

Sedento, pegou uma garrafa d'água e bebeu alguns goles, deixando o líquido escorrer pelo seu pescoço e peito, causando um arrepio refrescante. Ao guardar a garrafa, percebeu que o mestre de obras, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, o observava de longe. Era um homem estranho e um tanto misterioso, vivia os vigiando, e só lhes dirigia a palavra quando era para dar ordens ou alguma bronca.

\- Eu não gosto desse sujeito – A voz grave do seu servente, Tahmoh Penikett, tirou o moreno dos seus devaneios.

Jared virou seu corpo parcialmente e percebeu que seu colega estava nas mesmas condições que ele, sujo e cansado. Usava uma calça jeans um tanto justa demais para um servente de pedreiro e a camiseta branca – já não mais tão branca – e suada, estava colada ao corpo, demarcando os músculos do seu peito e abdômen. Uma visão dos céus.

\- Por quê? – Padalecki por fim perguntou.

\- O jeito que ele te olha... Parece estar gostando demais do que vê – Tahmoh parou de frente para Jared e desceu os olhos pelo seu pescoço e peito, sentindo uma súbita vontade de lamber cada gota de água que por ali tinha ficado.

\- Parece? – Jared sorriu, provocando. – E você? Isso tudo é felicidade em me ver, ou está carregando uma pá de pedreiro no bolso? – Jared olhou diretamente para o volume nada discreto se formando no jeans do outro. Passou a língua pelos lábios, instintivamente.

\- Você fica se exibindo desse jeito... Tão gostoso, tão... sexy – Tahmoh falava bem próximo de Jared, quase sussurrando. – Me chama de fósforo e deixa eu te acender todinho...

\- Ora, não me venha com essa cantada de pedreiro – Jared riu, se fazendo de difícil, mas estava louco para sentir aqueles músculos o imprensando contra a parede de tijolos. - Temos trabalho a fazer.

\- Ninguém irá perceber se nós formos até a guarita. Só uma rapidinha, mas eu garanto que vou fazer você se sentir no céu – Tahmoh provocou.

\- No céu? – Jared sorriu de lado, olhando para a guarita. – Não sei por que eu sempre caio nesse seu papo de anjo, Tahmoh.

\- Porque você adora sentir o meu pau te socando, e...

\- Cala essa boca! – Jared tapou a boca do outro com a mão, o interrompendo. – Vamos esperar o chefe sair.

Jeffrey passava por eles neste exato momento e os olhou com uma carranca.

\- Vocês dois resolveram tirar uma folga pra bater um papo, ou o quê? – Morgan perguntou, ríspido. – Eu quero essa parede pronta ainda hoje.

\- Sim senhô! – Jared respondeu e voltou ao trabalho, fazendo sinal para que Tahmoh fizesse o mesmo.

\- Quem ele pensa que é? – Tahmoh resmungou quando o mestre de obras se afastou.

\- Err... nosso chefe? – Jared o olhou como se fosse óbvio.

\- E por isso ele tem o direito de ser um escroto? – Tahmoh jogou a massa de cimento sobre os tijolos com força demais, respingando o material para os lados.

\- Alguns acham que sim – Jared suspirou. – Mas ele já está saindo – Observou Jeffrey entrar em sua camionete. – A proposta da guarita ainda está de pé?

\- Oh, está sempre de pé pra você – Tahmoh olhou para a própria virilha e sorriu, safado.

\- Então vem – Jared segurou a mão do outro e o levou para dentro da guarita.

O lugar tinha menos de um metro e meio, apertado demais para dois homens grandes, mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Já tinham feito sexo em lugares piores.

Mal fecharam a porta e Jared imprensou Tahmoh contra a parede de fibra, arrancando a camiseta branca que ele ainda vestia.

\- Não devíamos tomar um banho primeiro? – Tahmoh perguntou, inseguro.

\- Nah. Eu gosto assim... sujo e suado – Jared falou ao pé do seu ouvido, fazendo o corpo do outro estremecer.

\- Sim, você gosta – Gemeu ao sentir a língua de Jared lambendo e chupando seu pescoço, deixando marcas na pele, e as mãos grandes dele apertando a sua bunda.

O mais novo continuou seu caminho pelo peito do outro, mordiscando e lambendo, provando o gosto salgado da sua pele. Sugou seus mamilos enquanto abria o cinto, botão e zíper da calça de Tahmoh, finalmente libertando sua ereção quase dolorida.

Sem perder tempo, pois o patrão poderia voltar a qualquer momento, Jared se pôs de joelhos segurou o pênis do outro pela base, dando um sorriso sacana antes de cair de boca.

\- Ahhh... – Tahmoh gemeu alto e agarrou os cabelos longos de Jared, sentindo o outro chupar e lamber o seu pau como se fosse um doce delicioso. – Assim... chupa... chupa bem gostoso...

O moreno logo parou os movimentos e relaxou a garganta, deixando que o mais velho assumisse o controle e fodesse a sua boca. Quando estava quase gozando, Tahmoh parou e puxou o outro para cima.

Jared sabia exatamente o que ele queria, então se virou de costas, arriou suas calças e cueca e se inclinou sobre a tampa da bancada estreita que havia dentro da cabine.

\- Puta merda, Jared. Assim você vai me fazer gozar antes que eu consiga meter minha vara nesse seu cuzinho apertado – Tahmoh falou ao olhar para o corpo lindo e musculoso do outro, ali, totalmente à sua mercê.

A bunda empinada de Jared era um convite ao pecado. Ao melhor dos pecados. Nem mesmo um ser celestial seria capaz de resistir àquela tentação.

Tahmoh se aproximou por trás e beijou o seu pescoço e nuca, mordendo e deixando marcas em sua pele. Continuou a provoca-lo, beijando suas costas suadas, arranhando com os dentes, enquanto esfregava sua ereção no traseiro firme do outro. Uma de suas mãos o segurava pela cintura e a outra massageava o pau de Jared, que já estava tão duro quanto o seu próprio.

\- Vamos lá bonitão... Chega de bancar o anjo agora. Me fode de uma vez! – Jared já não podia mais esperar.

Só então Tahmoh percebeu que não tinham lubrificante, mas não deixaria que aquilo fosse um empecilho. Cuspiu na própria mão e utilizou sua saliva para preparar o outro, enfiando seus dedos e o deixando ainda mais louco de desejo.

Sem poder se aguentar mais, Tahmoh posicionou seu pênis e o penetrou quase de uma só vez. Jared urrou e se segurou com força à bancada, aguentando o tranco.

O mais velho o agarrou com firmeza pela cintura, estocando forte, entrando e saindo, fazendo a cabine balançar com a força dos movimentos.

\- Assim... mais forte... mais... – Jared pedia em meio aos gemidos e ao som dos seus corpos se chocando.

Tahmoh acelerou os movimentos e agarrou o pênis do outro, o manipulando no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

\- Goza pra mim - Falou bem próximo ao ouvido de Jared, com a respiração ofegante. – Eu quero sentir você gozar bem forte.

Mal terminou de falar e Tahmoh sentiu o jato quente do mais novo se derramar em seus dedos. As contrações do corpo dele sobre o seu pau o fizeram gozar logo em seguida, preenchendo o corpo de Jared com seu prazer. Com as pernas trêmulas e sem mais forças, Tahmoh deixou seu corpo praticamente desabar sobre o outro.

\- Você é muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho. Ainda acaba comigo - Quando finalmente conseguiu se mover, Tahmoh se pôs de pé e puxou Jared para um beijo demorado e cheio de paixão.

Os dois voltaram a se vestir e saíram da guarita, ainda um pouco ofegantes, e tomaram um susto ao se depararem com Jeffrey Morgan do lado de fora, os encarando.

\- Por um momento eu pensei que a cabine fosse desabar. Vocês estavam…? – Jeffrey olhou de um para o outro, reparando no quanto estavam descabelados e suados. – Oh, meu deus!

\- Nós estávamos... – Tahmoh pigarreou, tentando ganhar tempo e pensar em algo, quando ouviu uma gargalhada de Jared.

\- Sabe, dotô – Jared deu um sonoro tapa na bunda de Tahmoh, que corou e sorriu, sem graça. – É que trabalhar debaixo desse sol escaldante, olhando pra esse traseiro lindo o dia todo, fica difícil resistir.

\- Fica difícil... o quê? – Jeffrey ficou ainda mais indignado. – Vocês são dois pervertidos ou o quê? Foi isso o que ficaram fazendo a semana inteira, que ainda não conseguiram terminar uma maldita parede? – O mestre de obras alterou a voz.

\- Bom – Jared coçou a cabeça. – Na guarita foi a primeira vez, né mozão? – Piscou para Tahmoh, que estava com o rosto da cor de um tomate.

\- É... foi sim – Tahmoh percebeu que já estavam ferrados mesmo, então entrou no clima. – Mas teve aquela vez em cima dos sacos de areia...

\- Meus joelhos ainda estão esfolados por isso – Jared reclamou, fazendo uma careta.

\- E uma vez no banheiro. Ou foram duas? – Ficou na dúvida.

\- Vocês. Dois. Estão. Demitidos! – Jeffrey falou pausadamente, para que ficasse bem claro.

\- O quê? – Tahmoh arregalou os olhos.

\- Ótimo – Jared deu risadas.

\- Você está rindo do quê? – Tahmoh cutucou Jared. – Ele disse que estamos sendo demitidos.

\- Assim que o dotô nos pagar pela semana de trabalho, é claro – Jared concluiu.

\- Eu não devia pagar nada. Mas tomem aqui – Jeffrey pegou a carteira no bolso e tirou alguns dólares dela. Mais do que lhes devia, na verdade. – Agora sumam da minha frente.

\- Obrigado – Jared pegou o dinheiro, deu a metade para Tahmoh e colocou sua parte no bolso da calça. – Se precisar novamente dos nossos serviços, é só chamar – Deu uma piscadinha antes de saírem, provocando Jeffrey ainda mais.

\- Você é doido, sabia? – Tahmoh falou enquanto caminhavam até o seu carro. Um porsche preto que estava estacionado há uma quadra do local.

\- Eu que sou doido? De quem foi a ideia de trabalharmos como pedreiros? – Jared parou e colocou as mãos na cintura, encarando o namorado.

\- Qual é, Jay? Você quis viajar pelo país, se hospedando em hotéis caros, era óbvio que o nosso dinheiro iria terminar antes do tempo. Você não quer interromper a viagem, então o jeito é trabalhar, né? – Tahmoh deu de ombros.

\- Interromper a viagem? Nem sonhando. Nós só estamos no Texas, ainda temos muito caminho pela frente. Só precisamos arranjar um novo emprego.

\- Nós tínhamos um emprego. Bastava você ter se comportado e segurado o seu pau dentro das calças.

\- Eu, é? Foi você quem veio com essas cantadas de pedreiro pra cima de mim – Jared gargalhou. – Não que eu esteja reclamando, você fica sexy de pedreiro. Meu anjo. – Beijou o namorado e o imprensou contra a lateral do carro.

\- Não me chama assim que eu já fico de pau duro novamente – Tahmoh se afastou um pouco. – E agora? Qual será nosso próximo emprego?

\- Eu vi uma boate aqui perto. Você pode trabalhar como striper - Sugeriu. – Eu vou adorar ver você deslizando no pole dance - Piscou, sorrindo com malícia.

Dessa vez foi Tahmoh quem gargalhou. – Acho que você leva mais jeito. E já teria um cliente garantido – Apontou para si mesmo, brincando, antes de entrarem no carro. – E se você rebolasse bem gostoso, eu até podia colocar uma nota de dez dólares na sua sunga – Brincou.

\- Dez dólares? Como você é pão duro! – Jared reclamou, dando risadas.

\- Mas acho que eu ainda prefiro que você rebole só pra mim – Tahmoh passou a língua pelos lábios. - Agora... Mozão? Sério Jared? – Tahmoh gargalhou, se lembrando da cena e da cara de Jeffrey ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Você sempre será o meu mozão – Jared zoou e deu um breve beijo na boca do namorado. - Cara, eu estou morrendo de fome – Passou a mão pela barriga, que roncava.

\- Você está sempre com fome, Jared.

\- Sexo me dá mais fome ainda.

\- Sobrou um pouco da minha quentinha. Você quer?

FIM.


End file.
